


Five People Who Argued With The Sorting Hat And One Who Didn't

by Hornet394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really random, really short.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five People Who Argued With The Sorting Hat And One Who Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Really random, really short.

Five People Who Argued With the Sorting Hat and One Who Didn't

1\. Remus John Lupin

'Ah, an interesting case. One of the first I have sorted, you know, the very first.' The hat told the amber-eyed boy. The boy was sweating underneath him. 'I won't tell, but where should you go? Slytherin would give you the protection you need, they look out for their own once you earn their respect. Hufflepuff… they won't mind what you are. You'd fit in Ravenclaw, but they aren't as leniant as the other houses if they find out. As for Gryffindor…'

'Please be Gryffindor.' Remus said, 'Siri's in there. He'll protect me.' the Hat made sense, but he wasn't entirely sure about Slytherin and Hufflepuff after what Sirius had said, he was afraid that the boy wouldn't be friends with him if he went to these two houses.

'Are you sure?' The Hat grimaced. 'You'll find your true friends in Slytherin.'

'And so in Gryffindor.' Remus rebuked back.

'Well then, if you so insist, GRYFFINDOR!'

2\. Harry James Potter

'Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?' The hat wondered. Harry Potter was an interesting case.

The boy below it whispered, 'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.' he repeated it like a mantra.

'Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?' The Hat tried to convince Harry.

'Please, please. Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.' Harry begged. He wanted to be with Ron, and not with stuck-up Malfoy.

'Well if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!'

3\. Fred and George Weasley

'Now where should I put you?' The Hat whispered to Fred. 'Gryffindor, like your brothers? Don't think so. You could excel in Ravenclaw, you have their brains. Slytherin would help you and your family, and you have their cunning and sly. Slytherin… will show you to greatness.' The Hat said.

'NO!' Fred shrieked in his mind. 'Why not?' The Hat frowned. 'You'd do well in there, out of your brother's shadows. Trust me, you belong in Slyth-'

'They'd disown me.' Fred seethed, cutting the Hat off. 'Me and George.'

The Hat snorted. 'That's pretty stupid for a reason. My job is to Sort people to where they belong. What is you Weasleys with disowning?'

Fred said firmly, 'Gryffindor. Me and George, we should be in Gryffindor.' He caught a glimpse of Charlie and Percy, in red and gold, watching expectantly at him.

'Alright, alright, you and your twin, GRYFFINDOR!'

4\. Percy Ignatius Weasley

'AHA! The true Slytherin in all these years I've sorted you Weasleys. This is easy to male. Better be-'

'What?' Percy protested mentally. 'What, Slytherin, of course! You're a survivalist, and you need the protection in Slytherin. Ravenclaw might suit you, but you'll only learn textbook knowledge there. Slytherin is a perfect fit for you, boy.' The Hat said.

'They- they'll disown me.' Percy whimpered pathetically. 'Besides,' Percy's cog whirred in his brain, 'I have to rely on my family to survive.' He put forward.

The Hat chuckled. 'Ah, a true debator already. But you'll regret that I didn't put you in Slytherin, my dear, all those things you could have learned there… Better be in GRYFFINDOR!'

5\. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

'Ah, a Malfoy. Where should I put you? You'd fare well in all houses, except for Hufflepuff. Perhaps not Gryffindor, they have a terrible bias. But again, in Gryffindor you might find your true destiny.' the Hat fell silent, letting the Malfoy heir choose.

'Not Gryffindor.' Scorpius said. Either than that, really, I don't care.'

'But it'll be a scandal,' The Hat pondered, 'The sole Malfoy heir in Gryffindor.'

'Not Gryffindor! Mother will throw a fit if I do, and I really don't want Father to suffer.' Scorpius insisted. The Hat laughed. 'Very well, young Malfoy, just like your father, you belong in SLYTHERIN!'

\+ 1 Albus Severus Potter

'Ah, another Potter and Weasley. I sorted your Father so many years ago, and your two namesakes. Now, any preferences? I argued so many years ago with your father, and a few of your uncles as well. I really don't like arguing.'

'Put me where I belong.' Albus said. 'You sure?' The Hat questioned. 'You're very similar to your father, you know.'

'Just do it, Hat.' Albus sighed.

'Well then, better be SLYTHERIN!'


End file.
